The List
The List (officially called the Annual compiled list of Union issues for the Union Poll and Union wide general decission) The Office of the Speaker of the Assembly compiles a list of issues that require a Union wide vote decided by all registered voters (Union Citizens ). These issues are important often complex but are not pressing. Most common are requests of very large and costly projects such as the Union Bridge , the Ross Thorus ,Hyper High Ways or the Station String connections to other distant destinations (Attikan connection ) etc. The Barnard Expedition was one of the costliest project ever requested by the Science Corps. The Tax Revenue is made public and an attached file to the list shows what each government department and service requests. The revenue is compared with the budget requests. 1 and the government budget is approved if the budget stays below the income. An issue that is repeatedly is the request to abolish the death penalty (about every 10-20 years t gains enough traction in the Assembly to be heard and a vote is called. 2 Altogether there are on average between 15 and 30 issues. The list is available on GalNet. A vote may be cast at any time but the list must be completed on Voting Day . A Citizen is expected to be informed about the topic Most issues on the List are analyzed, commented on and discussed on many GalNet programs. The most popular is the three wise men digest of the Assembly Chronicler . Groups, Associations including former parties, are permitted to advertise and promote a certain outcome but must do so openly and identify themselves. Pushing issues via straw organizations, prominent individuals is illegal 3 The result of the Union Wide General is made public during the first day of the new Union Year. 1 The Union can not borrow or create debt. The money available is finite. Not a micro credit more is created no matter what.(Article 19 of the Union Constitution prohibits the government to spend more than it has been allocated. A department may ask for a Citizen contribution (instead of Votes Citizen may donate Credits, but not loan them) Departments request their budget needs ahead of the next year, if approved they get all the funds on day one. It is their sole responsibility to make it last the entire year.(Emergency requests may be made but must be Assembly voted on and can not exceed the credits set a side for unexpected expenses. In the event of total war the Commander in Chief can declare DEFCON 1 and the Union will vote to enact Article 20 of the Union Condition (nicknamed the: Utopia Clause ) All money is frozen. No one can buy or sell anything. The Union Credit in effect gone. Every Union Citizen will work and fight for free. All businesses within the Union must provide their products free of charge. Non essentials can not e asked for, Production of Luxury items are halted. All civilian ships are now Union Fleet ships and on loan to the Fleet. Clause 20 was activated only one time during the last years of the Y'All war . 2 the issue never receives more than 20 % in favor to abolish. The most recent attempt managed to get 9% . The decision to add Death by 1000 cuts suggested by a Dai citizen on the other hand got over 80% approval. there were long debates just how utterly barbaric such a cruel primitive method is. (The effect could also not be argued. The Signs reading : You deal Califerm , we slice and dice you. All over Blue Moon reduced the drug related crimes by 88 % on this densely populated world) 3 The Opinion Manipulation Act of 3413 makes this a serious federal offense. The famous conviction of the Galactic Empire Association in 3919, sending all Association executives for long sentences to Prison Colonies convinced other groups and associations that such actions are very risky. Category:United Stars of the Galaxies